The present invention relates to an electrical connector. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electrical connector for connecting a plurality of electrical cables to a wiring portion on a print circuit board.
In general, an electrical device such as a personal computer, a mobile electrical device, and the like is provided with a large number of electrical components. For example, an LSI (a Large Scale Integrated circuit), other passive components, and the like are mounted on a print circuit board. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide an electrical connector for connecting the print circuit board, a liquid crystal display, an RF circuit, and the like. When a size or a thickness of the electrical device is reduced, it is necessary to reduce a size or a thickness of the electrical connector accordingly, while it is necessary to maintain high reliability such as rigidity, durability, and the like.
Patent Reference has disclosed a conventional electrical connector for connecting a plurality of electrical cables to a wiring portion on a print circuit board. The conventional electrical connector disclosed in Patent Reference includes a receptacle connector and a plug connector, so that the receptacle connector (also referred to as a board side connector) is connected to the plug connector.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-199891
In the conventional electrical connector disclosed in Patent Reference, the plug connector includes a plurality of plug connector contact portions made of a metal, a plug connector side holding member made of an insulation material for holding the plug connector contact portions, and a shell member made of a metal for covering the plug connector side holding member. Further, the plug connector is configured such that the plug connector contact portions are connected to a coaxial cable.
In the conventional electrical connector disclosed in Patent Reference, the receptacle connector includes a plurality of receptacle connector contact portions made of a metal, a receptacle connector side holding member made of an insulation material for holding the receptacle connector contact portions, and a shell member made of a metal for covering the receptacle connector side holding member. Further, the receptacle connector is configured such that a lower portion of the receptacle connector contact portions is electrically connected to a signal circuit pattern on the print circuit board with solder and the like.
In the conventional electrical connector disclosed in Patent Reference, the plug connector is connected to the receptacle connector such that a plug protruding portion of the plug connector is inserted into a receptacle connector side space (also referred to as an insertion opening). Accordingly, upper surface contact portions of the plug connector contact portions of the plug connector contact with and electrically connected to contact portions formed at distal end portions of arm portions of the receptacle connector contact portions of the receptacle connector.
As described above, in the conventional electrical connector disclosed in Patent Reference, when the plug connector is fitted into and connected to the receptacle connector, the plug protruding portion of the plug connector is inserted into the receptacle connector side space. Accordingly, the plug connector contact portions of the plug connector contact with and electrically connected to the receptacle connector contact portions of the receptacle connector. At this moment, the contact portions and the arm portions of the receptacle connector side contact portions are deformed upwardly. Accordingly, a rotational moment is generated upwardly in the receptacle connector side contact portions.
In the conventional electrical connector disclosed in Patent Reference, when the rotational moment is generated upwardly in the receptacle connector side contact portions, the receptacle connector side contact portions may be rotated. When the receptacle connector side contact portions are rotated, it is possible to damage on solder connecting portions between the receptacle connector side contact portions and the signal circuit pattern on the print circuit board, thereby causing a problem such as poor electrical connection. Further, when the receptacle connector side contact portions are rotated, the conventional electrical connector may be deformed in a height direction thereof, thereby increasing an entire mounting height thereof.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector for connecting a plurality of electrical cables and a wiring portion on a print circuit board. In the electrical connector of the present invention, it is possible to absorb a rotational moment applied to a contact portion (a terminal member) of a board side connector when the electrical connector is connected.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.